OMG!
by Firestar13579
Summary: What happens right after Son of Neptune.
1. Chapter 1

**Greek meets Roman and Capture the Flag meets War Games. This will be awesome. Just after the end of The Son of Neptune. **

Percy's POV

"Frank, Hazel, meet my other family, Grover and Annabeth," I said happily. "PERCY!" Grover and Annabeth yelled in unison. The next thing I knew I had Annabeth and Grover crushing me with hugs. I'm not saying I didn't enjoy it though. "We thought we'd never see you again," Annabeth said. "Grover, why do you keep making a bleating noise?" I asked. Because I'm so freaking happy!"

Then out of no where a tree got struck with LIGHTNING! "JASON!" Yelled Annabeth, "NO ZAPPING TREES!" "Sorry!" Jason responded. Annabeth had already introduced me to him over IM. "Hold on Percy," said Annabeth. "LEO! WE DON'T BURN TREES!"

"So how's it been going at Camp Half Blood?" I asked Grover. "It's been kinda slow since you disappeared," he replied. "So how's Juniper?" I asked. "It's uhh...well...we broke...we broke up," he said sadly. "Oh man, I'm sorry." I replied. "Yeah. I caught her kissing a faun. A FAUN!" he said angrily.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around. The next thing I knew I was on my butt. "CLARRASIE?" I yelled angrily. "Yup. That's right Seaweed Brain," Clarrasie said happily.

All of a sudden a flash of black energy struck somewhere in the Field of Mars. I ran down there and as I got to a certain point I heard yelling. "EMMA?" said a strange voice. I followed the yelling and found nothing. He was moving a lot. I kept looking around and found nothing.

Out of no where I tripped. I looked back and saw a young girl about ll years old out cold on the ground. I yelled for the voice, "HEY! I THINK I FOUND YOUR EMMA!" In an instant a tall kid with black and red hair appeared out of nowhere. His weapon was armed. It was a baseball bat but it had nails staked in it. It looked like it would take one swing to rip off a limb. His eyes where black and terrified.

Out of no where the three of us were surrounded by Roman campers. The kid looked around and dropped onto Emma. He looked as if he where dead. The campers looked shocked. "He's not dead." I said calmly. "Crap," the black haired kid said, obviously upset. "What's your name?" I asked. "Shadow. Shadow Levesque."

**OMG! A Levesque? Whats Hazel gonna say? Is Shadow Hazel's cousin? Brother? Son? Read the next chapter to find out.**

**Hazel: Wait what?**

**Percy: That's right.**

**Frank: NERVER SAY SHE HAS A SON! NEVER!**

**Announcer: NO! I REFUSE TO SAY SHE DOES NOT HAVE A SON!**

**Hazel and Frank: SAY IT!**

**Announcer: NO!**

**Percy: Well read the next chapter to see what happens! Hazel do not hit the announcer!  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hazel: Say it!**

**Percy: Hazel! Get off of the announcer!**

**Frank: SHUT UP PERCY!**

**Percy: (Beats up and ties up Frank, then does the same to Hazel**

**Hazel: HEY!**

**Percy: (Puts duck tape on Hazel and Franks' mouths)**

**Frank and Hazel: HHH! (HEY!)**

"Shadow, Shadow Levesque." Everyone stared in shock at Shadow. Frank and Hazel stared at them with they're jaws touching the ground. I was just mortified. I was so shocked I passed out.

Hazel's POV

Another Levesque? How could this be possible? The name Shadow rang absolutely no bells at all. I asked," Does the name Hazel mean anything to you?" "Yeah. She's my mom," As soon as he finished replying I ran off.

I ran to the spot where me and Nico usually talked, on top of Pluto's temple. Suddenly Nico appeared right next to me. He scared me so much I fell of the roof and landed face first into the dirt. Nico slid off and helped me up. I dusted myself off while Nico was trying to keep a straight face while apologizing.

Soon we where back up on the roof and I was telling him about what happened. Nico just sat there with a blank look on his face for a while then he said, "Shadow is the name of my cousin." He said. "Let's go see him,"

Shadow's (Nico's cousin) POV

"So Hazel is my mom?" "No the other Shadow is." "Maybe the other Shadow is from the future." Me and Nico where having a heated conversation about Hazel's alleged child. "Well my moms name is Lilly," I said. "I'm so confused," Hazel said. "I have something that might help," I said. I went into my room and came out with a book on underground minerals. She took it and went into the living and sat down on the couch to read. "Alright. Let's pay a visit to an old friend," said Nico.

Orlando, Florida

"Open up Sarah," Nico knocked on a door. "We need help." A pretty girl about fifteen, sixteen opened the door. She was tall with blond hair and green eyes. "Oh really? The mighty son of an Olympian needs the help of a daughter of a Titan?" Nico told me that Sarah was a daughter of Saturn. "We need you to show us if Hazel really has a kid named Shadow," said Nico. "Ok, that's easy," she said.

She told us to follow her to her basement and as soon as we where down there we saw a strange mirror with an edge of solid gold. "Ten years into the future?" Sarah asked. "Perfect," I replied.

The mirror did a weird fuzzy thing like a T.V. with no signal. Then it showed a vision of a tall girl with curly brown hair and a boy with shaggy black hair, Leo and Hazel. With them was a young boy running around playing tag with a little girl, I guessed Shadow and someone else.

"Alright Shadow, time for Emma to go home," said the older Hazel. "Awwww," Shadow and Emma said together. "It's getting late," Leo said. "I'll take her home," Hazel said. Then the vision ended.

Then younger Hazel said, "OMG!"

**Frank: LEO?**

**Hazel: LEO?**

**Percy:LEO?**

**Announcer: Yes, Leo!**

**Hazel and Frank: DIE!**

**Percy: Aw crap.**


End file.
